deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutated Bryce
| gender = Male | status = Alive | portrayedby = Anthony Sardinha | melee = 100 | ranged = 100 | roles = Disabler, Initiator | passive = Unstable Spores Whenever Bryce takes damage there is a chance it causes a chain reaction where spores are spawn out dealing area damage. Trigger Chance: 15% Area Damage: 25% Duration: 2s Cooldown: 5s | difficulty = 5 | protection = 3 | damage = 5 | control = 5 | mobility = 3 }} Bryce is one the four new Main Characters in Dead Island: Epidemic. In-game Bryce can be seen in three forms. Survivor, Armored and Mutated. Each form has different abilities and strategy. Info Mutated Bryce's main strength lies in amplifying damage and controlling enemies while staying alive with leeching attacks. He has strong debuffs that makes him hard to kill. Skills Acid Eruption (Q) (Max level 4) Spawn an infected extension at targeted location causing an eruption that deals area damage and cripples enemies. * Cooldown: 10s * Cast time: 0.3s Area Damage: 100/110/120/150% Cripple Duration: 2s Magnify (Skill level 2) Enemies hit are amplified, damage dealt to amplified enemies is increased. Amplify: 20% Amplify Damage: 5s Aftershock (Skill level 3) Aftershocks occur in the location and each pulse deals area damage. Aftershock Damage: 70% Duration: 1s ---- Slithering Vein (E) (Max level 4) Rapidly grow veins that shackle and deal damage to an enemy. Neither you nor the shacked enemy move or use skills, the enemy is dealt damage over time, Pierces and damages Walkers and Infected. * Cooldown: 15s * Cast time: 0.3s Impact Damage: 50% Damage over time: 50/60/70/100% Duration: 2.4/2.6/2.8/3.2s Piercing Damage: 40% Enfeeble (Skill level 2) Drains power from the shackled target while raising your own power. Drained Power: 12% Treacherous Infestation (Skill level 3) You take reduced damage while shackling a target. Block Damage: 75% ---- Spore Cloud ® (Max level 4) Blast spores around you, dealing area damage. The spore clouds leave a trail wherever you go, Enemies moving through spores have their movement speed slowed and are dealt damage. * Cooldown: 13s * Cast time: 0.1s Blast Damage: 30% Duration: 2.5 Damage over time: 80/90/100/130% Slowness: 25% Cloud Lifetime: 3s Impulse (Skill level 2) The spores have an invigorating effect on you; movement speed is increased and the clouds are emerging for a longer duration. Haste: 20% Increases Duration: 1s Disarming Impact (Skill level 3) The initial blast disarms enemies in the area. Disarm: 2s ---- Infected Sprout (F) (Max level 3) Spawn an aggressive infected sprout. The sprout spits at enemies, dealing damage to a main target and area damage. * Cooldown: 120s * Cast time: 0.6s Damage: 70/90/110% Area Damage: 50/60/70% Sprout Health: 50/75/100% Growth Timer: 2.2s Lifetime: 8s Basher (Skill level 2) The sprout attacks enemies that are within melee range with a wide sweeping attack that deals weapon damage and slows movement speed of enemies. Area Damage: 200% Slowness: 33% Slow: Duration: 0.5s Gallery Bryce All Three.png|Bryce as seen in all three forms Mutated Bryce.jpg|Splash art Mutated Bryce brycem.png|Mutated Bryce in-game (open beta) MBryceQ.jpg|Mutated Bryce casting Q (open beta) MBryceE.jpg|Mutated Bryce casting E (open beta) MBryceR.jpg|Mutated Bryce casting R (open beta) MBryceF.jpg|Mutated Bryce with F (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Disabler Category:Initiator